Pull That Trigger
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: It's few seconds before Sonic loose the race with Metal Sonic. But Sonic would do ANYTHING just to keep Amy alive...even if it's destroying himself. sonamy mentioned


**Fo-chan is back with an angsty Sonic story again :P**

**This story had MAJOR connection and spoiler to my other story "Sonic and the Time Masters"  
**

**Enjoy the fic.  
**

* * *

Set in Sonic CD where Sonic saved Amy. Time runs out while Sonic faces choices that will change his life forever. Enter the dark past which no one knew and how far he would go to save someone he cared.

"_Make your choice, adventurous Stranger;  
Strike the bell and bide the danger,  
Or wonder, till it drives you mad,  
What would have followed if you had." _

C. S Lewis - Chronicles of Narnia "The Magician's Nephew"

Sonic hated it…

He hated being weak.

He hated the fact that no matter how strong he is there's someone who was more powerful out there that can beat him.

Sonic spat his unstable breath. Some few groans and frustrating yell would be enough to describe his hatred.

"Not her…" he whispered, "Please not her…"

The blue hedgehog wanted to rise but his body wouldn't obey. Instead, it dropped roughly to the floor. There was no power left in it, it's just a body with conscious mind loose to the gravity. His head still ramming with the words 'Metal was further ahead of you'. But now he can't believe he could only lie facing the sky.

The weather is dry…kind of bit cloudy, maybe it would rain.

So…darn silent…

Sure, some wounds and cuts were there, collided with the hard asphalt of the race street were agonizing him, but nothing would compare to his mental torture. The fact that someone would die because of himself is a harsh truth…

…all because of you…

He…suddenly being deviant, curled into a ball, and silently sobbed.

"Pathetic…"

One of his ears perked up. He laid into the open lean position again. He may accept his thought teasing mocking him for his lack of ability. But somehow he didn't let anyone spoke that to him.

Or maybe it was his thoughts?

There was someone…

…standing opposite his position, forcing Sonic to looked up to see his face more clearly

Looked (like him) just all black, nothing fancy (like him), face narrowed (like him).

It's just his eyes.

No pupil, no soul…

White as blank paper

_He was always there whenever he goes. He didn't remember when, he's just there being like the second thought of him, like it existed. He never asked why this is happening. Sonic was just a little infant back then, ignorant as others would be. He thought having another 'being' living inside of your life was normal._

_He then met an old man who observed carefully to his personality. He was very old, very wise, no one know how much experience he had._

_The old man says, "No, you're not normal… __He's__ not supposed to be there…"_

_He said that second thought of yours has its own mind. He live by feeding your emotions. He grants you power beyond your imagination. But he might consume you one day. That's all he can say… There's nothing the old man would do about it. Some small advice on how to control it was given. He had no idea what its name._

_He could only come out with a word from his native nationality…_

_Japanese word for "Mystery", that one word could describe it perfectly._

He named him…

Nazo

"I might think myself a fool for being exist in weaklings like you…" He whispered, still mocking.

Sonic ignored him, he get used to every mocking he gave. But it is the first time that Nazo welcomed him into a serious conversation. The blue hedgehog struggled to sit up, only his position was still more like curling ball.

He then peeked behind to see Nazo's blank eyes widened slightly surprised by his attempt

"Then leave… I'm sick of someone suffering because of me. Maybe it would be better if I'm _completely_ alone."

"What I mean is…" he started, suddenly floating like a mist to get close to the blue hedgehog, whispering, threatening, "…You're pathetic because letting your limitations on your body."

"Everybody has it owns limits." Sonic faced him completely, "No matter how much I hate to admit.

"Not you… You know that…"

Sonic narrowed his lime eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Pathetic aaaaaa…nd dense… How much low life you could be Sonic?"

"Everything has its price." He spoke solemnly, realizing his personality was getting more 'unlike' himself.

Nazo was slightly narrowed again, "Why does this girl special?"

Sonic looked away, he locked his gaze to the way he stand. Funny how he was able to dodge back Nazo's mocking, but he wouldn't able to answer a simple question quickly.

"Simple… I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want her to get hurt."

His second thought sighed again, "There you go again, putting the mask on. You forgot that I know everything about you…"

"You know nothing." Sonic faced him again defending himself.

"Oh really…" Nazo suddenly came to him like the mist again.

Face to face…

"We're not similar…"

"No, I'm not. But _I am_ you."

"You're not…"

"I know you ever since you're born...Hell! Even longer than that! Your speed, your power, your limitation, your desire, your hatred. I am your second conscious mind. I am powerful like the old man says. I fed from your emotions. But as far as you lived only this was the time you had a very strong emotion. I felt everything, happiness, anger, passion, longing, hatred, FONDNESS!! …all because of her… Why do you think only now I was able to form myself in front of you?"

Sonic was silent, it felt half of his time life was spent for this suspense.

"What is it mattered? She would be gone…"

"I might…help you…"

"How…?"

"My Power…Think about it? That old science freak would be down, the world would be saved, I can keep her safe… forever…"

"I'm not sure on what kind of future you've told me is true…"

"Think fast then child… Time's ticking…"

His lime eyes widened quickly to the horizon. He'd seen Metal was getting far away.

"I spy…I spy…with my little eyes.." Nazo chuckled humming a mocking song.

"Sh…shut up…"

"I spy a robot will kill someone…"

"Shut up!!"

"That poor little girl will be dead…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!"

"Because someone's fault for letting her…die"

Sonic suddenly silent, he lost his voice suddenly, "I…I…"

"Go on Sonic…feel the anger… It's good isn't it? It could make you strong. Don't hold it…"

"N…NO!!" He screamed while clutching his own head.

"To beat that worthless fake of yours, you need to be strong. And to be strong you need me…"

"And for what? Destruction? What's the price for summoning you?"

"…to protect her. It's the truth. I want…no… I need that girl to be alive."

"Why…? I know about you. You hate living things."

"Ah... Yes I am. But I did tell you that I fed from your emotions. This time your emotions were so strong, when you obsessed to keep her safe, when you're angry for her threat. I felt my rage reign…delicious…" He licked his own lips.

"To…save her…?"

"Yes"

"You promise to keep her safe forever."

"Even better, no one can break my barrier." He gave a devilish grin.

"Then…fine, do what you want."

Nazo smirked he then formed himself into a moving mist. The dark mist then entered Sonic making him agonized in the process.

"A…AARGHH!!"

"Relax… Just focus on the girl. We will avenge that robot for endangered her. Just let your anger released…"

The blue hedgehog suddenly shaded into black. Once his eyes shut tightly but now they wide shot open.

It was done… He became him.

"Metal..." He growled, "I will not loose."

* * *

**If you trying to comment about my grammar, forget it. I'm not from English-based country...heck English language almost didn't exist there.**

**R&R please  
**


End file.
